


suicide blonde

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Full game spoilers.)Akamatsu dies. Tsumugi shouldn't care.





	suicide blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I say full game, but only events from chapters 1 and 6 are referenced. Better safe than sorry.  
> Anyways, this is where I reveal I like Kaemugi and all of you lose any respect you might have had for me.

It starts during the introductions.

Tsumugi thinks to herself, working out kinks in the plotline, when Akamatsu (flanked by Shuuichi, because that was the plan) approaches her.

And Akamatsu thinks that she’s _beautiful._

Even with the false memories, the corrections, the script, Akamatsu still believes this wholeheartedly. Some trace of the girl she used to be really finds her attractive.

It’s unsettling, to say the least. But Tsumugi doesn’t hate the idea, even though she knows exactly what’s to come.

Maybe… she can give Akamatsu a chance, in what little time they have remaining.

* * *

 She seems to like her, for some reason. Akamatsu always seeks her out whenever she’s not being followed like a lost puppy. Tsumugi can’t fathom why. It wasn’t in the script.

Still, Tsumugi comes to enjoy it, enjoy the warmth of Akamatsu’s hand in her own as they talk about cosplays and hobbies and all the little things in the world that won’t go wrong.

She always talks about getting out with everyone, and Tsumugi bites her lip as she says it, knowing that it won’t be true, it’ll never be true.

Tsumugi does have the feeling though, that she made a mistake when she decided that Akamatsu’s important person should be Shuuichi.

* * *

(In the dark chasms of her mind, Akamatsu stands on tiptoe and kisses Tsumugi, and the cosplayer is brave enough to reciprocate the gesture.)

* * *

In the bathroom, she almost does it, almost tells Akamatsu that she might be in love with her, but there’s no way that she can let it out now. And on the off chance that she is found out for killing Amami Rantarou, Akamatsu would most certainly not forgive her.

She sticks to the script, and it eats away at her insides like acid. Akamatsu doesn’t smile once, and the fire of imminent death burns.

There’s no love, no emotion in Akamatsu’s eyes only raw hatred for the mastermind.

Funny, how she ended up having so much in common with Saihara Shuuichi.

* * *

Tsumugi dreams of being pushed into a hole in the ground.

Gravediggers shovel dirt onto her body, drowning out her screams as the light around her dims. She struggles, but the weight grows heavier by the moment, and wins out against her.

Before her eyes, the face of every person she’s ever met flashes before her eyes. Then, that too is replaced by intense darkness.

She awakens with soil in her throat.

* * *

“W-Why… are you doing such a terrible thing?”

She says it like she didn’t plan Akamatsu’s execution herself, sketching up drafts until it was perfect. Like she didn’t frame the pianist for her own murder.

Like she isn’t the one that Akamatsu wanted dead.

Tsumugi cries, really cries, for the first and only time since the game started, and the only time that she ever will.

She hates that Akamatsu mattered to her, hates that she shattered the impenetrable wall she had set up to herself. She’s just another fictional character whose life she ruined on national television.

No matter. She’ll make it up to the blonde in hell.


End file.
